


Puny

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Tiny Dick!Noctis, my hand slipped in the salt shaker, top!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Gladio loves to have Noctis's puny cock fuck him senseless.





	Puny

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I got nothing.

For all the shit that Gladio gave to Noctis about his size, it didn’t change the fact that Gladio’s knees all but went weak at the thought of Noctis fucking him with his little cock.

Puny be damned: Noctis knew every inch of his own body and more than made up for his size with absolute, unbridled enthusiasm. It was in the way he gripped Gladio with one hand as he spread the other man wide with the other. It was in the lovebites he made across Gladio’s upper thighs, his teeth leaving imprints like every rocking motion of the bed left scratches against the paper-thin wall.

Gladio bit down on the pillow as Noctis twisted his fingers deeper inside of him, the other hand pressing against the small of his back. He didn’t fight back the growl as Noctis gave a sharp slap to his ass. The sting made Gladio’s full cock pulse, leaving a wetness across the sheets below.

They were going to be so fucked–quite literally and figuratively– when Ignis and Prompto came back and saw the sorry state of the hotel room, but fuck it. They were alive, hot and bothered and the Gods themselves could not have made Noctis more perfect.

Some would have laughed at the idea of Noctis giving just as good as he got, but it was where Gladio knew something that they didn’t. Noctis had spent his entire life in the shadow of a Kingdom he would one day rule. And while that did mean he was a lazy primadonna half the time, it meant that the few things he did want?

Well, Noct would figure out a way to get them. One way or another.

And right now, Gladio knew, what Noctis wanted was to have his Shield on all fours with his face pressed into the mattress with his ass up in the air.

And who was he to say no to his Pillow Princess taking the reins once in awhile?

Gladio shivered as Noctis pulled out his fingers, replacing them with a sinfully warm tongue. The feeling of harsh fingers pushing his cheeks open was a perfect juxtaposition to Noct’s soft lips and the tongue that teased him.

“Fuck,” Gladio panted as he turned his head. “Feels–fuck, Noct. Feels good.”

Noctis only buried his tongue in deeper, flicking and twisting against the puckered flesh. Gladio could almost feel Noctis’s grin against his ass. Noctis licked and lapped at him until Gladio could take little more, his hole dripping with spit and lube.

“Just fuck me already.”

“I thought about it. Maybe I should take my puny dick elsewhere–”

“Don’t you dare.”

The fingers pressing cheeks open didn’t tremble, but a Gladio could feel movement at his back.

“Well, you know… I aim to please.”

Gladio felt the tip of Noct’s cock press against his hole and he couldn’t help but to sigh as he slipped inside. It always felt like Noctis belonged inside of him; the way Noct’s cock was tilted, coupled with Gladio on all fours, gave a constant pressure against the bundle of nerves wound. He didn’t have to smash into it, because every single thrust wasn’t enough for his head to brush against it.

Constant stimulation, a never ending massage that made Gladio’s cock grow harder and heavier between his legs. The fingers digging into his hips and the sounds of Noctis’s moaning only made it stronger–Gladio could only feel the constant building inside of him every time Noct’s hips crashed into him.

The bed wasn’t faring much better, but when Noctis snaked one hand down to grip Gladio’s aching and leaking cock, Gladio couldn’t help but to buck forward so hard that a piece of the wall chipped loose and fell to the floor.

They were definitely going to be fucked, quite literally and figuratively.

But it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
